Rock Another Day
Transcript (at a 50s diner, 9 volt wears his 50s rock and roll outfit) 9 volt: so 1950s and it’s so cool tony: Yeah, very fantastic natalie: like a real chick 9 volt: this make people found out a diner everytime Dribble: yeah spitz: And mona is working here mona: yep (at the mechani store) 9 volt: yo i’m making a 50s car baby! (The kids gasp) 9 volt: you wanna bet? Harry: Greased Lightnin'! 9 volt: you said that part, Is everybody ready? Then here we go, girls on the left, then the boys on the right, here it comes! (9 volt then puts a coin in the jukebox and greased lightnin plays) 9 volt: Why this car is automatic. It's systematic. It's hydromatic. Why it's greased lightnin'! James, Lizzie And Zara: Grease lightnin'! 9 volt: We'll get some overhead lifters, and four-barrel quads, oh yeah. Maria and Patrick: Keep talkin', oh keep talkin'. 9 volt: Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah. Lucy: We'll get her ready, I'll kill to get her ready. 9 volt: With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door You know that ain't no ship, we'll be gettin' lots of tips in grease lightnin'. The girls and the boys: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. 9 volt: Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile. The girls and the boys: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. 9 volt: Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials. The girls and the boys: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. 9 volt: You are supreme. The girls and the boys: Ah, ah. 9 volt: The chicks'll cream. The girls and the boys: Ah, ah. 9 volt: For grease lightnin'. The girls and the boys: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. 9 volt: We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah. A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah. With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks. You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real wagon - grease lightnin'. The girls and the boys: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. 9 volt: Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile. The girls and the boys: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. 9 volt: Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials. The girls and the boys: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. 9 volt: You are supreme. The girls and the boys: Ah, ah. 9 volt: The chicks'll cream. The girls and the boys: Ah, ah. 9 volt: For grease lightnin'. The girls and the boys: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. (Instrumental break) The girls and the boys: Go, go, go, go go go go go go go go. 9 volt: Go, grease lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile. The girls and the boys: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. 9 volt: Go, grease lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials. The girls and the boys: Grease lightnin', go grease lightnin'. 9 volt: You are supreme. The girls and the boys: Ah, ah. 9 volt: The chicks'll cream. The girls and the boys: Ah, ah. 9 volt: For grease lightnin'. The girls and the boys: Lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin', lightnin'! (after the song) 9 volt ta da! Hows that! lizzie: fab (then 9 volt hops to that 50s car and drives off) 9 volt: i’ll Name you bars (back at the diner) mona: Look At his car named bars Category:WarioWare adventures episodes